


The giddy honeymoon of Stupid Torao and Idiot Strawhat

by huliganships



Series: Social Media AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost no words, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Social Media AU, Texting, Youtuber AU, instagram au, just pictures, more like Triologie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: Law and Luffy are now married. This is the story of their honeymoon.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Social Media AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258007
Comments: 41
Kudos: 266





	The giddy honeymoon of Stupid Torao and Idiot Strawhat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I AM BACK!!!! Did you miss me? I missed you! I was pretty sick at the begin of this year and I used my time! I actually managed to finish this, I am so proud of myself!  
> If you haven't read the first two parts of this, this might be a bit confusing, so maybe check those out before :D  
> I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it!  
> Lots of Love xxx

“Hello and welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your Co-Host Shachi…”

“… and I am Penguin. And today we have a very special episode for all of you!"

"Beach episode!"

"Wohoo!"

"Of course the only ones who are at an actual beach right now are our very own medical expert, the Surgeon of Death, Law Trafalgar and his brand new husband."

"Law is going to skype in in a few minutes so we have a little time to get ourselves beach ready."

"Both of us are wearing shirts with a floral print and our swim trunks."

"Our drinks are topped with little umbrellas."

"We and the cats are wearing matching sun glasses and flower necklaces."

"We look hip!"

"We look stylish!"

"And we know that we sound old, but we don't care!"

"Let's get this party started! Hello Doc!"

"... What are you wearing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Like two idiots."

"And two cats, don't forget them!"

"Oh my god, what have you done?"

* * *


End file.
